Freshman Father
by I'llbeme813
Summary: College Freshmen Edward and Bella are in for the ride of their life. Starting college is a challenge on it's own, but when the couple discover life changing news, their paths are going to get bumpy. With the support of their friends and family, they have faith in themselves and are determined to succeed. AH ExB HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Freshman Father**

**This story is loosely based on the Hallmark movie, Freshman Father. It won't be exactly like though.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Things are going to change, Edward. High school is so much different than college. Add on to the stress of school, how are we going to juggle a long distance relationship?", Bella, my girlfriend asks.

" We love each other, we'll make it work. Now, let's go get our prom on.", I wink at her and pull her in for a kiss. Bella Cullen and I are high school seniors. We started dating last year. I'd always had a crush and when we started going out, I realized that I was in love with her.

Prom's theme is fire and ice. There are red and blue candle's and cheesy streamers and balloons. It's the typical Forks prom. Last year it was beach themed. We all know it's the only time we'll even get close to the sun and warmth. Bella's dress is baby blue, strapless and has some gray beads. I'm wearing a baby blue vest and tie with a black tux. She is my date so we have to match.

At the end of the dance, it's time to find out prom king and queen. Everyone has been saying that Lauren Mallory will be queen and I'll be king. I don't really want to be anything but with Bella. I don't want to have to leave her side. I decide that maybe we can skip this little part. I pull Bella hand, she grins and follows after me. It's suprisingly not rainy so I take Bella to our meadow. It's only a ten minute walk. We sit down in the flowers and tall grass. The moonlight makes her skin even paler than it usually is. She's so beautiful.

" When we're miles away from eachother, promise that whenever you look at the moon, you'll think of me?", Bella whispers. I scoot closer.

" I promise, but...Can I ask why?", I brush a loose strand of hair off her cheek.

" No matter where we are...We both have one thing that will be the same. Whenever we look at the moon, we're looking at the same moon. Even if it's at different times.", She looks over at me. I smile slightly at her.

" Bella...I love you. So much.", I feel tears prick in my eyes as I see one roll down her face. I lean my head towards hers and gently kiss her. She kisses me harder and pulls me so I'm laying on top of her.

" I love you too Edward. More than anything.", she pulls me back down. I gently unzip the back of her dress. She pulls it off. She wasn't wearing a bra, but her panties match her dress. I smile and kiss her collarbone. She helps me get my clothes off and the only thing seperating us are our underwear. Slowly, I slide hers off while she slides off mine. I kiss her again then line myself up. This isn't the first time we've had sex, but it's the first time in this meadow. We make love all night, and then we sneak back home. I didn't know that, that night would change my life. That it would pave the path of my future into something different. I'd have to work harder to walk down my path, but I would do it with the help of Bella.

**~!~**

**Soooo what did you think? Did you like it? Review your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Freshman Father**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Edward, can you go down to the store? I forgot to get extra buns for the hot dogs. Lord knows how much Emmett eats. Oh, and Bella is outside, said she needed to talk to you.", My mother says fast. I guess that's where my sister, Alice got her quirkiness from. I smile at the sound of Bella's name and take off outside. She's leaning up against her car. Her arms are crossed and she's looking at the ground.

" Hello love, Happy Fourth of July!", I kiss her forehead. I see she isn't smiling, I pull her chin up so she can look at me. There are tears in her eyes. " What's wrong? Are you okay?", she's shaking her head.

" We need to talk.", is all she says. I feel my heart thump in my chest, those words are never good.

" W-what's going on?", I ask quietly. She takes a deep breath before looking me in the eyes.

" I'm pregnant.", I feel my heart stop. Pregnant?

" Are you sure?", I whisper. She nods her head.

" The doctor says I'm eight weeks...Prom night."

We get in her car and go to a park. We just sit in silence. My mind is going a thousand miles a minute. Pregnant. Our baby, fetus, whatever it is, is inside her. What about college? I'm supposed to go to Harvard. She's supposed to go to Udub. What are we going to do? Does Bella even want the baby?

" I can't kill it and I don't think I could give it up after carrying it for nine months.", She whispers. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. I nod my head and look at her.

" I can't promise you that everything will be alright. I can promise you that I'll be with you no matter what. I'm going to stay here and help with the baby.", she shakes her head at the last comment.

" You belong at Harvard Edward. You're too smart to go to a community college or an in state college. You're ivy league material.", She sniffles and a tear falls down her cheek.

" I don't want to be a deadbeat dad. We got into this mess together, I'm not gonna leave you to fend for yourself and our child.", I say firmly.

Bella drops me off at home. I walk inside slowly, I've decided to tell my parents now and just get it out of the way. Do I just come out and say it? How do you tell your parents that their eighteen year old son is gonna be a father? My mom walks into the living room and sees me empty handed.

" Where are the buns?", she asks. I shrug and take a deep breath.

" Mom, I need you and Dad to come here for a second. I have some rather big news.", I state. It's in that moment that it really hits me. I'm going to be a father to a helpless human being. There will be a woman and a tiny little person depending on me and that in itself is enough to terrify me.

**~!~**

**Soo, what did you think? Review your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Freshman Father**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Don't say that! Harvard is where you're destined to be! You belong there! I understand that you want to be there for the baby and for Bella. You can't give up on yourself though! Listen to me Edward, go to Harvard. Get an amazing education. That right there is the best way you can support your family.", My mom says with so much emotion.

" I can't leave Bella and the baby here. I just can't. I don't want to be the father that only sees their kid once a month. I want to raise the baby with Bella. I'll go to Udub and get my business degree. Maybe my scholarship will transfer.", I say hopelessly. Mom shakes her head and turns away from me.

" Edward, you're trading ivy league for a standard college. It's like picking a sack lunch over a buffet. Ask Bella to go with you, she may. Just...Think please. Do the right thing.", she walks away. I don't want to disappoint her. Harvard has always been our dream. Since I was born I've had Harvard engrained into my brain. I want to go, but I want to be a father too.

A week passes, Bella and I talk some more. We've decided to get married. I proposed to her in our meadow, where we conceived our baby. We've decided to get married as soon as possible. Bella is going with me to Harvard and we're going to find an apartment to live in. I have a job in the school's library. Bella is going to find a job and then she'll stop once the baby comes. Speaking of the baby, Bella thinks it's a boy. We've decided to name him Carter Anthony Masen. That is, if he is a boy. We're really just hoping for a happy, healthy baby. Bella hopes he looks like me, I hope he looks like her. Big brown doe eyes and slightly wavy chestnut hair. But, we'll be happy as long as he is alright.

I go with Bella to her next doctor's appointment. We see the baby for the first time and hear it's heartbeat. It's amazing. Bella has a very tiny baby bump. If you hadn't seen her naked you would never know. Our doctor recommended someone near the school, so we have a doctor for when we leave. Now we just have to get married and pack. Hopefully, things go as planned. Our wedding is fast approaching. Before I know it I'm standing at the end of the aisle. When the wedding march starts, I smile. We decided not to have bridesmaids and groomsmen. The ceremony is short and beautiful. I almost cry when we say 'I do'.

" Do you have everything?", my mom asks me quietly. I look at the boxes in my room. I nod my head and pull her into a hug.

" I love you, Mom.", I kiss her cheek. She cries a little bit.

" Just remember Edward, you belong there. Have your baby, but don't forget about your dream.", she says. I take a deep breath and nod. My dad claps me on the back and tells me it's time to go. We drive off to Bella's house. Towards my future. Down the bumpy path to my everything.

**~!~**

**Sooo, what did you think? Review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Freshman Father**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

We've been in Boston a little over two weeks. We've been staying in a hotel while trying to find a relatively cheap apartment. It's not easy. I mean, we have our trust funds, but I'd rather save those for the baby in case he needs anything. The first apartment had been rented the day before we got there. The second place, looked creepy and when we knocked dogs went crazy. We were about to give up. I mean, it's fall in Boston. Most apartments are rented by Harvard students extremely early. We were lucky to find those two. I look at Bella's baby bump and then down the street to see if there's a taxi. It's then that something catches my eye. I look at the newspaper in my hand but there isn't an add for it. I pull Bella's hand towards the light blue house. Room for rent. I knock on the door and a few seconds later it's opened. The woman is older. She has short auburn curly hair. She sees us and smiles.

" How can I help you?", her voice is low, but comforting.

" We saw that you have a room for rent. Is there any way we could look at it?", I'm praying she says yes. She looks at Bella's slight baby bump and smiles wider.

" Come in. The room is right upstairs. Well, it's more like a little tiny apartment.", She ushers us upstairs. It's amazing. It's big enough for the baby to fit. There's even a bathroom up here. " You'll have kitchen privileges, your own bathroom and while you're at school I can watch the little one.", She points at Bella's stomach.

" I'm almost afraid to ask, how much?", I ask quietly.

" Two thousand.", I feel my face drop. She has a concerned look on her face. " Too much?"

" Unfortunately yeah, thank you for showing us this place though.", I smile slightly. She pats me on the shoulder.

" You two are going to have a rough go at this. Let's say I knock it down to a thousand every last day of the month. Would you be able to afford that?", she asks kindly. My eyes snap to her's.

" Really? You'd do that?", I ask hopeful. She grins and nods. I look at Bella and she nods. " We'll take it." With that, we had our first home. We move our stuff in quickly right before the fall semester starts. Bella finds a job which she'll keep until the baby is born.

I walk into the building for my first class, Calculus. I need passing grades to keep my scholarship so I sit in the front row, hoping that it'll help me absorb more. Professor Calaway seems like a hard ass. No doubt Dean Frost warned him about me. I'm the married freshman with a baby on the way. Everyone is expecting me to fail and that just drives my need for success up. When I get back to the house, my landord psychic is there talking with Bella.

" Edward is meant to be here, I could tell just by his aura. He's determined not to fail and that is one of the best qualities a man can have. He wants to do right by you and the baby.", Carmen, the land lady tells her. Bella nods her head.

" He was going to stay in Washington. He didn't think twice about leaving Harvard to stay with me and the baby. I couldn't let him stay. He earned Harvard.", Bella says quietly. Carmen smiles and sits back.

" Many people would think Edward is just a boy, but when it comes to you and that child of his...You can tell he's a man.", Carmen gets up to get some more juice.

I know the road may be rocky, but at the end is a beautiful beach. I just need to get through all the ridges and broken stones to find it. With Bella, Carmen and our child I know I'll be able to do it. With Carmen's words, I was even more determined to prove that I am a man. A man that will do anything to prove himself to his peers but more importantly to his family. Because the best thing I can give my child and Bella is a bright future.

**~!~**

**Sooo, what did you think? Do you have any questions? Review your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Freshman Father**

**To the person who said it was a shame I'd already given up on this story, I'd like to say, no I haven't. The reason the first few chapters were posted in such a short amount of time is because it was the weekend. I am still in school and I can't promise to post every single day. Besides, you have no right to say I'm giving up on this story due to the fact that it just came out a few days ago and I've only not posted for two days. Thank you to all my loyal readers who are going to stick with this story. I won't be updating everyday. I honestly don't have the time for that. I'm going to be busy with school. I'll be a senior next year and there are important things that need to get done that are honestly more important than posting a chapter to this site. Thank you to all of you who understand this but if you don't and decide you don't want to read my story, thank you for reading the first few chapters and I'm sorry to disappoint you. **

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Mr. Masen, I'm sincerely suggesting that you don't take this class again next semester. Take a break, and maybe next year try it.", Professor Calaway says. I sigh angrily.

" I need this class for business school. I'm thankful for you being concerned, but I refuse to give up. It may be a challenge, but I'll overcome it.", with that, I storm out of his classroom. I head back to the house. Carmen greets me and I go to sit with Bella. I run my hand over her large stomach and she smiles at me. It's January third. Bella is eight months pregnant.

" One more month.", she whispers. I smile at her and then lean down to kiss her stomach. The baby kicks my lips. We tried to find out if it was a boy or a girl, but their legs were crossed. Looks like they were going to be a surprise.

" One more month..", I agree and kiss her lightly. Carmen giggles and clears her throat.

" Y'know, I think your little one isn't going to be so little.", Carmen jokes. I laugh and rub Bella's stomach.

" The fact that she's eight months along and measuring at eight and a half, I'd have to agree with you.", I smile lovingly at Bella. She puts her hand over top of mine where I'm feeling our baby kick.

The next two weeks fly by fast. I get a D on my calculus final. Luckily, Professor Calaway gave me a passing grade and I still have my scholarship. Bella is nesting. She's constantly cleaning, Carmen tries to calm her down but she just can't. The baby has dropped or whatever that means so I can become a dad any day now. Bella hates the way the baby is positioned. He likes to kick her ribs and sometimes he doesn't do it so gently. Everything is set up for the baby. We have a crib, a changing table, clothes, a car seat, bottles and more baby shit. There's so much of it, I'm almost overwhelmed. It makes me nervous. What if I turn out to be a horrible father?

" Edward, I have to leave town for a couple days, are you sure you two will be alright?", Carmen asks worriedly. She doesn't want to miss the birth but she has to Chicago for some last minute psychic things.

" Carmen, we'll be fine. If anything happens I'll call you, I promise.", I give her a hug and take her bags out to the taxi. These next few days were going to be long and I just prayed that in the short time that Carmen was gone, the baby wouldn't come. I don't think I could handle it alone.

**~!~**

**Soooo What did you think? Should Baby Masen be born in the next chapter? Review your thoughts!**


	6. AN

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Freshman father**

**Dear readers... I had the next chapter ready to go and as I was uploading it, there was a problem. I went to go look at it and for some reason the file turned itself into a big blob of nothing. I'm currently trying to rewrite the chapter but it will be a few days until I can get it out. Please be patient and I promise you'll be getting the chapter as soon as I can rewrite it as it was before my computer messed it up.**


End file.
